Avengers: What Happens Next: A One-Shot
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Thanos has beaten the Avengers and he has successfully killed half of the Galaxy, but the remaining heroes including the Avengers have a plan to defeat him. (Don't read This One-Shot unless you have watched Avengers: Infinity War). (Spoilers For Avengers: Infinity War).


AN: Hey, y'all. I have watched Avengers: Infinity War. It had come out on my birthday, April 27th but I couldn't go and see it in theaters, but I did watch it online a couple days ago. I'm going to see it on Tuesday with my parents because they haven't seen it yet. This will be a One-Shot and it will contain spoilers for Avengers: Infinity War. So please watch the movie before you read this Fic. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

 **Fandom:** Avengers: Infinity War.

xxxxxx

 **Characters:** Tony Stark. Steve Rodgers.

xxxxxx

 **Pairing:** Tony Stark x Steve Rodgers.

xxxxxx

 **Setting:** Takes place right after the events of Avengers: Infinity War.

xxxxxx

 **Summary:** Thanos has beaten the Avengers and he has successfully killed half of the Galaxy, but the remaining heroes including the Avengers have a plan to defeat him.

xxxxxx

Tony Stark still couldn't believe it. Thanos has won and most of the people that he cares about are now gone. It's been several weeks since the battle in Wakanda and he's still numb. Tony and Nebula are in Wakanda, it wasn't long after Thanos had left them that Nebula had managed to get them off of Titan and back on Earth to Wakanda. Tony's currently sitting on his bed in a bedroom that T'challa's Mother, the former Queen of Wakanda has let him stay in while he and the remaining heroes and Avengers try to come up with a plan to find Thanos and bring back their friends. **'We have to kill that bastard and bring back our friends'.,** Tony thinks to himself.

And during the past few weeks, he and Steve had gotten closer together because of feelings that they have always known that were there, but they had acted upon them until quite recently and they are now dating. Tony looks down to his hands to read what he has been holding for the past two hours which is all of the information on Thanos and the Infinity Stones. He reads it again for the tenth time that afternoon waiting for his boyfriend to come back to their room with their lunch. And about thirty minutes later Steve walks into their room with two trays of food.

Tony turns his head to smile softly at Steve who had just entered the room and then he places his papers down on the bed next to him. Steve sets their food on the bed and he sets down on the bed right next to Tony and he kisses him softly, which Tony returns with a soft kiss of his own. They pull away from their kiss and they both start eating the food that Steve had brought them. Once they were finished eating Steve moved the food trays to somewhere else. He turns to face Tony once more.

"Tony, there's something that you should know. Shurie has figured something out about the Infinity Stones that might be able to help us beat Thanos and bring back all of our friends"., Steve tells him and Tony's eyes widen in surprise. **'This has to work out. I don't what we will do if it doesn't work'.,** Steve thinks to himself as he waits for Tony to reply to him. **'It's about damn time'.,** Tony thinks to himself before he replies to Steve.

"Well, what the hell are we waiting for?. Let's go talk to her then"., Tony replies to Steve, who nods in answer to Tony's question and the two men get up and off of the bed and they leave the bedroom and they head to Shurie's lab to find out what she knows about both Thanos and the Infinity Stones.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of this One-Shot. I apologize for how short this One-Shot is. I will write more FanFics for both the Avengers Fandom and for the Tony Stark/Steve Rodgers ship. And I promise that I will get back to writing and posting chapters of, True Love Isn't Evil Or Dead Too, Cage x Sonya Blade: A Futa Mother's Love, Adonis Stavropoulos: Origin Of A Hero, and The White Room: (Damon Salvatore And Stefan Salvatore) sometime soon, maybe sometime as soon as this coming week. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
